epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Rick Grimes vs Walter White
Rick Grimes vs Walter White is the fortieth installment of ''Epic Rap Battles of History'' and the seventh episode of Season 3. It features The Walking Dead protagonist, Rick Grimes, rapping against Breaking Bad protagonist, Walter White. It was released on May 5th, 2014. Cast Nice Peter as Rick Grimes EpicLLOYD as Walter White Neil Blan, Amy Bury, Ray Timmons, and Tom Walsh as walkers (cameos) Lyrics 'Rick Grimes:' Carl, stay back. This is gonna get bad. I'm 'bout to show this lab rat how to be a real dad. A grade-A MC who'll ruin your A-1 day, 'Cause Sheriff Grimes rhymes dirty like my armpit stains! I'm a post-apocalyptic cop who's got a lot of issues. Pop a cap in you and splatter the brain you misuse! Cooking up Blue Sky and bigger lies for Skyler, Hatching little schemes like a dying MacGyver. You tore your family apart, sin by sin. Where I live, it happens literally limb from limb! So write this down in your pancakes so you won't forget it: I kill zombies that are better men than you before breakfast. 'Walter White:' I don't know what you think I've done, But if we were to battle, I've already won. Ask Gus: you don't wanna face off against me! I'll stuff you in a barrel and make a dude smoothie! (Huaggh!) Your sense of duty gets your group into some deep doody! Always getting saved by some samurai booty! I'm a kingpin, cooking crystal in the middle of the day, Having dinner by the pool with the DEA! Run you over with my Aztek, GTA, If you ever try to stop Heisenberg getting paid! Here's a hot dose; let me watch you choke on the truth! You look up to me like I'm a pizza on the roof! 'Cause you're a loser; a failure to your whole entire crew. I've seen Walter Jr. handle walkers better than you! 'Rick Grimes:' Carl! I said stay back with the others, While I finish this bitch like you finished your mother. You ain't the danger to me, Walt, so knock all you want. I'll watch you get eaten on my fucking front lawn. 'Walter White:' Your monsters don't frighten me, and you can bite me! I'll be standing right here in my tighty Walter Whities! (Huaggh!) I'll bury you faster than your partner stole your whole life! No one saw Shane coming, except for your wife! Scrapped lyrics 'Rick Grimes:' Don't wanna hurt you but I will if I have to Pop a cap in your gray matter If you threaten my group Keep passing through 'Cause you don't wanna test me I'm cold I'll leave you in your tighty whities on the side of the road You wouldn't last two seconds in the wreckage that I've dealt with You're feeble and selfish Carl, you stay back and protect the others While I destroy this bitch who lies to his (???) (???) than your mother Poll Trivia General *The "More Battles" section in the end slate shows Superman and Edgar Allan Poe for a short moment during the reel. *This is the first battle to include a 3D version of the ''Epic Rap Battles of History'' logo. *In the behind the scenes video, Lloyd's heroin joke "died." *In TheFineBros' episode of Teens React, when the teens were asked whom they would like to see in a rap battle, a girl named Rachel suggested Walter White from Breaking Bad go up against Rick from Walking Dead.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=20GBTebvhOQ&t=8m35s *Nice Peter said in an episode of his podcast that Rick Grimes' actor, Andrew Lincoln, saw the battle and said he did a "good job".http://www.nicepeter.com/podcast/blog/5-control-abortion-guns **This makes him the sixth known person, or actor of the featured character, who knows about their battle. *On August 22nd, 2016, "Just because you shot Rick Grimes, doesn't mean you are Rick Grimes" was written in the description of the video. This is a reference to Breaking Bad character, Mike Ehrmantraut's quote, "Just because you shot Jesse James, don't make you Jesse James." *This is Nice Peter's fifth-favorite battle, as mentioned in a video uploaded on February 16th, 2019 on the ERB2 channel.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DyQdur0P0zA Continuity *This is the second battle with hints for any upcoming battles included at the end of the video, after Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD. *This is the fourth battle to be featured on a news broadcast. http://us.cnn.com/videos/showbiz/2014/05/06/mxp-rap-battle-walter-vs-rick.hln *This is the second battle where a cameo crosses the line in the middle of the battle that separates the rappers from each other, after Bruce Lee vs Clint Eastwood. *This is the fourth battle where both title characters are fictional, after Gandalf vs Dumbledore, Doc Brown vs Doctor Who, and Batman vs Sherlock Holmes. **This is the fifth battle to involve two fictional characters facing each other at any point, including Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge. *This is the first battle where the announcer dies, with the second being Thanos vs J. Robert Oppenheimer. Errors *In the description of this battle, it says that Season 6 is coming in Spring 2018 rather than Spring 2019. Related videos Rick Grimes vs Walter White. Behind the Scenes. Epic Rap Battles of History TRANSLATED Walter White vs Rick Grimes. Epic Rap Battles of History. CC Rick Grimes vs Walter White - Epic Drawing of History References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 3 Category:Rick Grimes vs Walter White Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Neil Blan Category:Amy Bury Category:Ray Timmons Category:Tom Walsh